


He Regrets

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Jaebeom centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaebeom regrets one thing above all else.





	He Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh so this is my first fic. I'm sorry I have no clue how to tag. Please enjoy my crappy writing.

Jaebeom watched as Jinyoung was taken away from him for the second evening that week by their manager. He could barely lift his eyes to meet Jinyoung’s as the younger offered him a watery smile and as soon as the latter was out of sight, he crumpled into Jinyoung’s single room. 

This was a ritual. On the evenings where Jinyoung was called away, Jaebeom would sit in his room, avoiding the rest of the members like the plague. He would lie in Jinyoung’s bed, surrounding himself with as much of the younger as possible.

Tonight was no different in that sense. As usual, Jaebeom had retreated to Jinyoung’s bed as soon as he could. He lay in bed, listening to the sounds of the maknae snoring away in the outer room, and as he sunk into the mattress, firmly wrapped in Jinyoung soft quilt despite the summer heat, he began to cry. The tears rolled down across his face without pause. As he breathed in the essence of the younger, his entire body shook with sobs and hiccups. While thinking of the young boy he loved, he felt himself rubbing. Drowning in the shame of what he did each week, he let his body shake in agony and pleasure. 

On those nights, Jaebeom always regretted letting Jinyoung promise that they would do whatever it took to be successful.


End file.
